A Grateful Servant
by MirrorDede
Summary: Has Xerxes Break been grateful enough to Shelly Rainsworth for all she's done for him, or does the naughty cross-dressing man need to be punished? BreakxShelly...M-rated followup to "Ribbons Undone"


**Summary:** Has Xerxes Break been grateful enough to Shelly Rainsworth for all she's done for him, or does the naughty cross-dressing man need to be punished?

**Words:** 2459

**Rating:** M (If you don't know what "BDSM" means, probably you shouldn't be reading this, hm?)

**Writer's Note:** This is the adult followup to "Ribbons Undone." Thanks to total_alias for beta reviewing!

Shelly Rainsworth closed and locked the door to her bedroom, then turned to face her new servant, Xerxes Break. Earlier, she'd had the pleasure of making him dress up in a ladies' nightgown and underwear. His long hair was still done up in ribbons, and a pink silky ribbon criss-crossed his forehead and covered the place where his left eye would be, if he still had one. He was sitting at the tea table, with a doll on his lap, as they had just recently been playing at dolls – a nice game to pass the time and make one forget the cares of the day.

The noble lady looked at her servant with wanton eyes that drilled down to his groin and caused an involuntary shudder to course through his shoulders.

"Are you afraid of me, Xer-chan?" She took the doll out of his arms, and took his hands in hers.

"Erm…" he started to say, but wasn't sure how best to respond. _The way she's looking at me…what does she plan to make me do now? _"I-Is there something you need from me, Milady?"

"There _is_ something I need from you," she intoned mischievously, while pulling him up from his seat. "I need you to be grateful for all I've done for you," she whispered, her face inches from his.

"I am," he insisted, his lips trembling at the proximity to hers. "I-I am very grateful."

"I need you to prove it!" she hissed, her eyes taking on a malevolent cast. He gasped at her sudden shift in demeanor and stumbled a bit as she pulled him toward her bed.

"Bend over," she commanded, pushing his upper body against the bed, and then lifting up his dress. He leaned forward, his arms resting on the bed, and felt his mistress tug off the frilly ladies' drawers she'd made him put on earlier for her amusement. He felt her warm hand against his bare backside, and then winced as she suddenly smacked him there.

"I suspect you've been naughty, my servant."

~smack~

Xerxes thought of all the people he'd murdered - the way he'd asked for the past to be changed, and how horribly wrong it had all gone – and agreed with Shelly wholehearted in his mind.

~smack~

"Yes, Milady," he muttered, his face still half pressed into the bed, his legs slipping as he tried to stay on his feet while hunched over awkwardly.

~smack~

After a long moment, the blows increased in intensity, and his buttocks burned. _That isn't her hand – what is it?_

"Do you like that, Xerxes?"

~smack~

The stinging sensation was getting to be a bit painful, and he was uncertain how best to respond.

"Y-yes, Milady?"

~smack~

"You like the feel of the riding crop, eh?" she laughed a crazy laugh that made his stomach feel quite nervous. "You really are a corrupt and perverse person, then."

~smack~

He cried out in surprise at the unexpectedly hard blow, and she scolded him.

"Bad Xerxes!"

~smack~

He tried to anticipate the blows and brace himself for them, by tensing his muscles and gripping the coverlet. But her beatings came at irregular intervals and kept him in a chronic state of nervous tension. His brows were furrowed with worry lines, and just as he thought he might have to beg her to cease the beating, she suddenly stopped and sat on the bed.

"Kind Mistress Shelly will now let you worship her. Get down on the ground and kiss my feet." She fanned herself regally, leaning back on her elbow, while he crept down to his knees, buttocks stinging, and brushed his lips to the tops of her feet. He willed his hands be steady as he held her feet gently, bathing them with tender, frightened kisses.

"Stand up!" she barked, smacking him on the top of the head with her fan.

They both stood up and she was so close to him he could smell her breath. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips into his, prying open his mouth with her tongue. As his mouth opened to receive her, he became aware of his arousal, pressed against her soft, yielding stomach. _I could push her on the bed right now and take her he thought,_ and his thoughts – so wrong and inappropriate for one in his position – only excited and frightened him more.

She drew back and tenderly outlined the edge of his jaw with her fingertip.

"You are quite lovely to look at, so pretty – just like a girl," she whispered, touching his silky white hair, and pushing a stray wisp of it behind his ear. Then she reached down to her feet and pulled off her drawers, which had somehow slipped down to her ankles, and abruptly stuck them over his head. Effectively blindfolded now except for dim light seeping through, Xerxes found himself shoved roughly onto the bed.

"Stay right there."

He considered for a moment removing the obstruction to his vision, but then thought she might punish him if he did. So he lay back and felt his nerves jangle around in his stomach, and his breathing grow shallow as he struggled to breath effectively with her underwear covering his face. Then he became aware of a new distraction, as he inhaled the scent of her drawers and felt his erection stiffen. _Oh, it has been so long since I had any release, _he thought, and yearned to touch himself but feared her reprisal if she caught him.

She returned with several large spools of ribbon, which she snipped into various lengths.

"Lie down on your back, Xerxes, and stretch your arms and legs out like an 'X'. "

She tied one end of a ribbon to his wrist and the other to a bedpost, and then did the same to the other wrist and both ankles. The feeling of being tied up was both worrisome and exciting for him. He felt strangely absolved of all his guilt, for whatever she did to him from this point on, he would have no control over. Or would he?

She pulled his dress up nearly to his chest, so he was completely naked from the stomach down.

"That's a lovely example of manhood you have there," she said, stroking it with the back of her hand. She admired the way his hipbones stuck out from his thin frame – the bulky jacket he usually wore had hidden all this loveliness from her, but now she was free to admire his vulnerability with her eyes, stroke his inner thighs with her hands, and taste the smooth skin just below his ribcage with the tip of her tongue.

He trembled at her touch and a shuddering moan escaped his clenched teeth.

"You naughty man," she said. "You're enjoying this rendezvous with your mistress a bit more than you should, I think. What would people say if they knew a mere servant was in the bed of a future Duchess?" Her question fed into his knightly sense of decorum and his face felt hot with shame.

~smack~

A new sensation arrived on his thigh, and stung more than he expected.

~smack~

"Have you felt the blows of a single-tail whip before, Xerxes?"

~smack~

"N-no, Milady."

~smack~

The stinging lashes travelled down his legs to his feet and back up to his thighs again, getting dangerously close to his private parts.

~smack~

"You should be grateful your lady is very skilled with the single-tail. Otherwise your precious manhood might be in danger."

~smack~

He gulped when he felt the blow land unexpectedly on his stomach, just inches from the head of his penis.

~smack~

He willed his erection to shrivel so it would be in less jeopardy, but it would not obey. If anything, the sense of peril provided his body with even more of a thrill than he could have imagined.

~smack~

He felt the warmth of blood trickling down his thighs and his lady stopped her lashing and dabbed at the wounds with a handkerchief.

"You poor dear, you're bleeding," she cooed. She tugged her drawers off his head and looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He inhaled a couple of breaths of cool fresh air, and blinked in the light. Then he looked down at his body, which was covered with thin welting wounds from the lashes he'd received. She left him alone on the bed for a moment, still bound, and returned with gauze, tape and antiseptic lotion, then began to clean and bandage his wounds.

"Aren't you grateful to have such a kind mistress who will care for you this way?"

"Yes, Milady." He winced at the sting of the antiseptic.

"And how do you feel about the fact that I took you in as a servant here at Rainsworth, hmm?"

"I am very grateful, Milady." He balled his hands into fists to try to warm up his fingers.

"How can I make you appreciate me _ever_ so much more, Xerxes?" she asked, taping gauze to one of his deeper wounds. "Is there something you'd _really_ like from me?"

He looked at her lovely face, her moist lips, her rounded breasts and felt a deep ache in his balls.

"I-I…"

"Don't forget to say, 'please,' my servant."

He swallowed and bit his lip, then chastised himself for his desire for her. It was so wrong, so unseemly, so…

"Please, Miss Shelly, I…I…"

She looked at him earnestly, then pulled up her skirt and rested her warm, wet labia on top of his erection, then started sliding it up and down.

"What is it you want, Xer-chan?" She leaned over him so her breasts hung heavily in his line of sight, and then flickered her tongue over his lips. He tried to kiss her, but his lips were trembling.

"Please…f-fuck me…" he whispered.

She sat back and smiled, then grabbed the handle of the whip and put it in her mouth. He watched the handle slip in and out from between her lips as she moistened it with her tongue, and his own lips parted unconsciously, his body aching with suspense. Then she climbed down between his legs and slowly inserted the whip handle into his backside, slowly pushing it in several inches and watching his face. His eyebrows were arched with uncomfortable ecstasy, and his lips were open, expectant…his breathing was irregular and riddled with adorable little noises.

"Take it like a woman, Xer-chan," she giggled. She moved the whip handle around a little inside him, till she saw a bit of precum on the head of his penis, a sign she'd likely found the right spot inside. She left the whip handle there, and then crawled back up on top of him and lowered herself down on his erection, engulfing him fully. He exhaled, quivering at the varied sensations between his legs, unsure how long he could hold back.

She untied his hands and he rubbed them to try to get feeling and warmth back into them.

"There's a reason I untied your hands." She took one of his hands in hers and then placed it down between her legs just above where they were joined, so that she could grind her clit against his knuckle. Leaning into his hand, she began a circling, grinding motion, back and forth, up and down.

"Now don't you dare come before I do," she hissed.

He bit his lip, and gripping the side of the bed with his free hand, he clenched certain muscles in his groin to try to prevent himself from coming too quickly. He could feel her labia swell over his knuckles, and the wetness of it was driving him mad.

She kissed and sucked on the side of his neck as if it were a dripping, ripe peach, and pressed her breasts against his chest. After a few moments of thrusting against him, her breathing quickened - she cried out several times and collapsed against his chest, panting. After regaining her breath, she sat up and looked at him, smiling.

"Lovely girl," she teased, touching the ribbons in his hair, which were coming undone. "What now?"

"I-I…"

She flicked his forehead with her finger.

"Say please…"

"Please…let me…c-come…inside you?"

She smiled slyly and slowly began circling her hips forward and backward on his erection to intensify the sensation for him, but the friction wasn't quite enough to get him off.

"Please may I be…on top?" he dared to ask.

"Absolutely not, Xer-chan," she replied, shaking her finger. "You are a girl today, remember? I'm the one in control, not you."

He closed his eyes, and tried to relax. But he'd held back for so long, that he was suddenly quite frustrated in his attempts to orgasm. After a few minutes, Shelly began to tire.

"What's wrong? You haven't come yet?" She slid off him and looked at his arousal, which was still quite strong.

"I don't know what's wrong," he said, genuinely annoyed with himself, but also a bit tired and uncomfortable, and his earlier wounds were beginning to bother him.

She untied his legs from the bedposts and started rolling up the ribbons on their spools.

"Well, I gave you a home, a job…"

"I am grateful for that, Milady."

''…I taught you how to smile and laugh again…"

"I am also grateful for that, Milady."

"I gave you a proper fucking…oh that reminds me…" She looked down between his legs and saw the whip handle still sticking out of him. Slowly she began to twist it around, while stroking his erection up and down, circling the head of it with the palm of her hand. He put his hands up to his face and tried to hide his desperation, and to stifle the noises he couldn't help but make.

"I want to see your face when you come," Shelly said, wetting her hand with saliva and continuing to stroke. "Uncover it."

He did as commanded and looked down at her face, which was intent and probing. His cheeks flushed with shame, but to his surprise, the feeling of arousal intensified along with his embarrassment. He pressed his lips together as if that gesture could keep him from falling apart completely in front of her, but soon found himself gasping for breath. She squeezed harder, his length grew firmer, his eyelids fell shut, and before long, he fell apart with a deep cry that forced itself from his open mouth, his uncovered face, his aching body and unquiet soul.

"That's more like it," she said, wiping the residue from his abdomen with a hanky. "What do you say now?"

"Th-thank you…" he said, exhaling and smiling sleepily. "I am…and will always be…your most grateful servant."

###


End file.
